Invisible
by RatedRCouture
Summary: Here I am, crying over a guy that's in love with my best friend. A guy that I am completely invisible to. I just wanna show you she don’t even know you. Baby let me love you, let me want you.


Title: Invisible

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Summary: Here I am, crying over a guy that's in love with my best friend. A guy that I am completely invisible too. I just wanna show you she don't even know you. Baby let me love you, let me want you.

Disclaimer: I own the OCs, WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. The song "Invisible" is owned by the lovely and talented Taylor Swift.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

Sierra's **P**oint **O**f **V**iew:

Just my fucking luck! A storyline with _him_. The sexiest guy I have ever, ever, ever seen in my life. Which of course, a few of my friends say that's debatable. But what do you think? John Cena. Hot, or not? Wait, I don't care what you think, he's hot and sexy…fuckable, hella fuckable.

"You're sooo lucky." My friend Maria, who decided to stretch the damn o's in so, as if the English language wasn't hard enough, try having about five fucking o's in a damn word, gushed as she twirled a french fry between her fingers.

"Yeah right,"

"But you like him." Maria took a bite of the french fry, yes, surprise, surprise – we WWE divas actually eat food besides salads.

"I do," I agreed. "But think about the bigger picture. I'm in a storyline with a guy that I'm crushing on."

"Which is good." She interrupted. I wanted to glare at her for the interruption, but I did nothing. Like always nothing, I really need to make my move on that man…but oh yeah, back to my problem.

"Who's crushing on Mickie, my BFF! We shared Oreos together in the first grade together. You just can't take that away." Nope, you sure as hell couldn't.

"You share Oreos now." She replied confused as if she didn't get it. And hey, she probably didn't. Who's to know?

"Yes, but in the first grade it was different."

"How so?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was stingy."

Before Maria could comment and aggravate me further I felt a presence sit down next to me. I looked over and was met with a "Heyy!" from my Oreo sharing, CRUSH STEALING … let's try that over shall we? Like I said, I was met with a "Heyy!" from my Oreo sharing, best friend since Kindergarten, God mother of my future adopted kids, my future Maid of Honor at my almost non-existent wedding, ect, ect, ect, ect. You get the point, right?

"Hey, chica." I gave her a half hug, having just seen her for the first time of the day. She had a photo shoot with the lovely, newly won, Women's Championship and appearances (ya know, radio stations, autograph signings, ect.) all day. "How was your day?"

She began to explain how her day was and giving me some interesting juicy details, with me not even paying attention to the words that came out of her mouth, but to the sexy, sexy, former WWE Champion and the object to my affection, John Cena, entered the catering area.

My mouth almost hit the floor, why the hell does it seem like he's getting sexier by the minute? Oh, hehe, because he is. I wanted him so bad, from his sexy blues eyes to his feet (which, his shoe size is a size 11). Ya know what they say about big feet, don't ya? Well I do, and I believe it to be true. Why the hell am I rhyming? I must have been staring at him for too long. Well, long enough to notice him and Randy, his best friend, sit down at their usual table. Long enough to notice him staring at Mickie.

Mickie, damn… I looked to Mickie and nodded as if I was paying attention.

"So you have?" she questioned.

What the hell…what was the question? Gah. "You know me well enough to know the answer."

She laughed. "Si, you're my best friend, but I don't know every little detail of your sex life. So have you?"

"Repeat the question." I asked, feeling like a dumb idiot. I frowned and glanced back over to John, he laughed at something Randy said and my smile returned to my face almost instantly. His dimples showed and I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I think she's lost it." I heard Maria tell Mickie once I opened my eyes.

"No, I haven't, Ria." I defended myself. The fact that I've lost it is bullshit. I just have a small crush.

"Then what was my question?"

"Have I ever gone down on a guy?" I instantly replied knowing that was the question.

"Yes, that's the question. So, what's the answer?" Mickie pushed.

I smiled sweetly but said nothing.

"Your options are yes or no." Maria reminded me. I know, Ria, damn. Ugh, do I even get a damn 'pass' option? Guess not, pssh…whatever.

I clicked my tongue and then finally opened my mouth to speak, and when I speak, people listen…or at least that's what I like to believe. "Those are two out of four of my options yes," I soothed. "But, the other two of my options are, leave you wondering, or just save the story for another time."

"So…there is a story?"

"Possibly, possibly not." I grinned, flashing my pearly whites. Which I didn't get professionally whitened. My parents are dentist, so I had to grow up with good teeth. I mean how would that look, two husband and wife dentist with a daughter with a mouth full of cavities? Uh huh, it wouldn't be pretty. Yes ladies and gents, my father made me carry floss with me every where I went. I mean, it's okay and stuff…but do I really need floss to go to the zoo? I shuddered. Bad fifth grade memory.

Mickie's musical laugh greeted the airwaves. "You suck."

"No pun intended, right?"

I didn't hear her response, as I quickly glanced back at John's table. But his seat was vacant and at the table now sat Paul and Shawn.

"Sierra." The voice I loved so much, that made my heart speed up so quickly and filled my dreams, daydreams, intimate fantasies and even my nightmares, saving me from the bad, bad monkeys who always tried to eat me alive. Damn fuckin' monkeys! Grrr…but with John, it was like I was playing Cinderella. And that wasn't a game I wouldn't play with any other man. My Hazel eyes met his blue ones.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

"J-J-J-John." I stuttered. I immediately wish I hadn't. Why the hell can't I have a steady voice like him? Curse my stuttering-when-talking-to-a-guy gene. I looked to Mickie and her eyebrows nearly went to her hairline as she almost gasped at me in shock. I gave her a look that said, 'Yes its true, so shut up.' She now knew I liked John. I mean, she's my best friend, but I couldn't tell her about me liking John. She had matchmaking tendencies.

"Umm, yeah." His steady, confident, sexy voice replied. I noticed how he nodded and then looked to Mickie. He smiled. "Hey, Mickie."

"Hi, John." She gave a slight wave. Oblivious to how fucking lucky she is and how all the girls in the whole wide universe would kill to have his affection. But he was too shy to make a move.

"Sup, Maria?"

"Nothing." Was her simple reply. I wonder what she thought about the situation. She knew I liked John and that he liked Mickie. Must be awkward for her.

John looked back to me. Not as bright as he was when he looked at my BFF. But, I'd take any look he'd give me.

"I want to talk about our storyline." He said, gently.

I stood up, eagerly and quickly. "Okay." I nodded.

"Storyline?" Mickie questioned.

"Yeah, it's a relationship storyline." I proudly replied.

"Just onscreen." He added.

I frowned and sighed, annoyed to the fact that he had to reassure my friend, who was going on different dates with a certain Raw superstar, that it was just on screen.

"Let's talk somewhere private." I suggested. Yes, private so we can kiss and make out and fall in love. Sex! That too, lots of it. I grinned, grabbing my script off the table as we walked away. Together. Well, don't know if it could be together because he walked in front of me, and I trailed him. I didn't mind trailing him, because I got a good look of that sexy ass of his. Hmm, it was so big and luscious and….yeah, ha.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

John had taken me to the men's locker room, which I have been in too many times before. Not for sexual reasons or anything like that, if that's what your thinking. I'm not a hoe, not at all.

I sat down on the bench, swinging my left leg over one side of it and my right leg being on the other side. John sat down and I blinked, there was a space between us. Which I wanted to instantly fill, but I didn't. It would be too strong.

John grinned at me. "I wanted to make sure we had what was going to happen down."

"Understandable." I giggled, slightly. "So, I read that you were going to get attacked by Randy and Jillian." I stopped.

John nodded and I grinned. He was too damn beautiful. "So then you run down and start to attack Jillian, which distracts Randy and I get up and put Randy in a FU."

"So, the hero gets saved this time around." I laughed. John was always playing hero and helping everyone else, but now this time the roles were reversed.

"Looks like it." He laughed and then smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I quickly replied, a little too quickly for my taste and his. I could feel the awkward tension building up.

"Mickie…does she…she's your best friend, correct?"

I tried so hard not to roll my eyes. Like I said, err thought, tried. My eyes rolled and he noticed, unfortunately.

"Sorry." He replied, looking at his hands.

"Don't be." I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked to me smiling. I tried my hardest not to shiver at the touch. "Go on with your question." I gave a sad smile.

"Do you know if she likes anyone?"

I nodded. "She does, but he's on Smackdown."

"Oh." he frowned.

I closed my eyes and opened them. Then blinked again, before I knew what I was doing I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I'm sorry." My voice trembled slightly. I wanted to cry, so bad. But I couldn't not in his presence, not when he admitted to me that he likes Mickie and not me. I knew it, but for him to say that. It hurts.

I pulled away from John.

"You're crying." He said, and he took his thumb and wiped away my tears. I hadn't even noticed.

"Sorry, I'm kind of emotional." I lied, well I was emotional. Just not like most people are that can cry over chick flicks and stupid dumb stuff. Then again, here I was, crying over a guy that was in love with my best friend. A guy that I was invisible too.

"It's okay." John smiled at me, and removed his hand from my face. Wow, I hadn't realized it had still been there.

"I should go." I stood. "See you in the ring." I told him.

He didn't say anything, but maybe that because I was speedy and left the room quickly. Tears made there way back into my eyes at how stupid I was, I ran to the Women's locker room, thankfully nobody was there, and went into the bathroom, to dry my eyes.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

Once I was finished crying, I had returned back to the locker room, and dived onto the black leather couch. Resting my head against the seat and lying on my back with my eyes closed I heard the door open. God damn, can my ass just be left alone.

"Are you okay?" I heard the soothing voice of Mickie asked me. She picked up my feet from the end of the couch and sat down, and then she placed my feet on her.

"No." There was no point in lying. She would figure it out anyways, I was never too good at lying in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"I like this guy, but he likes this other girl."

"Who's this guy?" I could just imagine her eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"Just someone who I'm so invisible too. He doesn't realize I like him."

"What's so special about the girl he likes?" she wondered.

Let's see, you're good at everything, beautiful, smart the total package.

"Almost everything. But, he's too busy all up on her that he barely knows I exist. And to top it off, the girl is like is…" my voice trailed off and I wanted to curse. I had almost told her she was the girl he liked. Damn.

"What?"

I almost cursed at myself. "Nothing."

"Sounds like something." Her soft soothing voice said. "Who is the girl?"

I debated quickly if I should tell her. If I do, I'd have to tell her who the guy is, what would she think? If I didn't then I'd be lying to my best friend, but then again…I sighed.

"Don't sigh here, girly. Come on, tell me who."

"You." The word slipped off my lips smoothly.

"M-me?" she stuttered, not expecting it.

"Yeah."

"And the guy?" she replied after a minute of silence.

"John Cena."

"He likes me?" I imagined her eyes widened.

I took the time to move my feet off of her, opened my eyes and then sat up to face her. "Yeah."

"I never noticed." No kidding.

"I have. All the time, when he stares at you longingly, ya know, when I stare at him."

"No wonder you never pay attention to me in catering." Mickie laughed.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't find it funny. Not at all.

"I don't like him that way. We both know I'm eyeing a certain U.S Champ."

"Yes we do know that." I gave a small smile.

"Make your move on him."

What the hell, bitch? Are you dumb? "He doesn't like me that way." Duh!

"That's because you haven't put yourself out there."

Before I could comment to that, the locker room door opened and it was flooded with divas.

"Finish this later." I muttered before standing up and stretching. Heat was about to start in any minute.

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize_

Raw was over as soon as it began and even though I came out to help John, I was put into a mixed tag match with him next week against Randy and Jillian. I felt so blah during all of it. I wanted to tell John how I felt, but I could barely face him after our match. So soon as we got backstage I walked as quickly as I can, and even when John called my name, I still didn't go back to see what he wanted.

"You comin'?" Mickie asked.

I nodded and continued to tie my shoelace. "Yeah." I grabbed my sports bag and placed it around my shoulder and to the locker room door. Mickie turned off the locker room light as we were the last to leave.

"So, what's up with you and him? Did you talk to him backstage?" she whispered as we neared the back exit into the parking lot, where her rental was.

"No." I told her in a whisper.

"Why not?"

I didn't say anything.

"Sometimes you have to take a chance, Sierra."

"I know. This is different."

"How is it?"

"He likes you, not me. I'm like gaga over him. He makes my heart race, and my hands sweat. I'm always staring and thinking about him. It's just…difficult to let him know that."

"To put your heart on the line." Mickie nodded as we walked through the open parking lot doorway.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. How dare she know how I feel as much as she did? "Sure, Mick. Sure."

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

"Hey, Mickie." A voice called as we stopped, a car driving in front of us. Mickie turned around, but I didn't. I knew that voice, it was John's.

"John…" her voice trailed off awkwardly.

"Do you mind if I speak to your friend?" was what he said.

"Her?" I felt her finger poke my shoulder. Well damn, thanks a lot. Gah, she sounds so surprised. More surprised than me, if it was possible.

John laughed. "Yeah, Sierra."

My mouth nearly dropped open, but I knew what I had to do. Yup…run to Mickie's rental, hope in and then wait for her to get her ass in the car.

But…she had the keys. Gah, ruining my nearly perfect plan.

Walk forward, my mind commanded. I took one step forward intending to just walk away as if I was oblivious to it all. I didn't want to hear him ask me how he could score a date with Mickie, or what her favorite movie was, incase he was tending on asking her if she wanted to chill with him. No, I would not have him playing with my heart, not even knowing of how much it ached for him. My love for him would always be invisible and transparent. To him, not to me. But soon it would die down, right? Or would I always be cursed with these feelings for him. Doomed to be longing for his affection.

Mickie grabbed my arm forcefully. "She'll love to talk to you, John." Ughhhh.

"No I wouldn't." I muttered to her. As she turned me around to face John. Instantly a fake smile was played on my lips. I imagined it was almost creepy.

"Yes, John?"

John looked to Mickie. "Can we please talk alone?"

"No."

John looked to me, then to Mickie. "Uhh, okay then."

"Yeah, so…talk."

"Do you like me?" he asked. "More than just, a friend."

"That's impossible, because we aren't friends. Just acquaintances, ya know, co-workers." The object of my affection and possibly obsession.

"Then…I guess there's nothing to talk about." He was obviously caught off guard. He's so cocky that he actually thinks I like him. I scoffed. Even though it was true, why was he only noticing it now? From the corner of my eye I noticed Randy looking at us. But I refocused my attention on John.

"We should be going now. I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah, oh so tried." Mickie said sarcastically, glaring at me. I knew she wanted me to tell him how I felt, but I don't want to be rejected.

Mickie walked ahead of me, stomping. Probably mad that I wasn't getting my happy ending that she wanted. But hell, there's always tomorrow.

I trailed after her, but one thought rested on my mind: but if there's not…

I stopped and turned back to John who was looking at me. I walked towards him as if thinking if this was a right decision. But I knew instantly in my heart it was. Now or never.

As soon as I stood in front of him I leaned forward and planted a kiss right on his lips.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

-End-

A/n: So ahh, there it be. Lol. This story is a present for my friend Sierra, who's birthday is not today, but on the 21st. She's leaving for North Carolina so, I'm posting this early. But, eh. Hehe. Have a very happy 21st birthday, girly. Hope it's everything you imagined your 21st birthday to be. Love ya. - Tiffany


End file.
